Sonrisa Pintada
by Jirue TheCafeinomaniac Reploid
Summary: Porque el Capitán extraña a su compañera, pero se niega a prestarle atención a lo que siente, hasta que un cuadro le muestra lo que no sabia que estaba ocultando.


No saben cuanto tiempo llevan estas palabras encerradas en mi libreta de dibujo y escritura. Mucho… Ahora que lo encontré, quiero que salgan de allí para que alguien las disfrute.

 ** _Esto va dedicado a Lady Plutonio, a la que hice un Drabble, el cual me resulta penoso, de regalo hace un tiempo. Me disculpo por mi ineptitud y espero que esto, que está un poco mejor sirva de compensación y como un punto de no retorno para no hacer las idioteces que hacia antes. El drable de antes tardé cerca de dos semanas en hacerlo. Esto… tomó una clase en la que no presté atencion._**

 _Lady Plutonio, a quien iba esto dedicado:_ _/u/4324984/Chica-Plutonio_

 _Foro donde acepté escribirle un regalo:_ _topic/169453/127010611/1/Agencias-de-noticias-Belk-Cumplea%C3%B1os-Deseos_

 _Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen al troll, sádico y que no para de cambiar la perspectiva, Hajime Isayama. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia aquí planteada._

* * *

El capitán Levi se encontraba frente a la puerta de aquel edificio donde su compañera solía residir. Llevaba frente a aquella puerta unos infinitamente largos 10 minutos, en los que se cuestionaba si debía o no golpear la puerta y llamar la atención de quien estuviese dentro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su rostro mostraba expresiones de duda, angustia, incertidumbre y miedo. Levantaba su mano, listo para golpear la puerta cada tanto, pero la bajaba arrepentido rápidamente, hasta que tras lanzar un largo suspiro, sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados rápidamente, como si así expulsara las dudas y temores de su cabeza y golpeó la puerta con suavidad, la cual tardó muy poco en abrirse tras dejarse oír una voz masculina que decía -Ya Voy - a traves de ella. La puerta fue abierta por un hombre de edad avanzada a quien Levi tardó poco en reconocer como el señor Ral, el padre de Petra.

-¡Capitán Levi! ¡Pase, Pase! - Exclamó el hombre, sorprendido por la visita inesperada, pero servicial, haciendo un pequeño ademán con la mano, indicándole que pasara. -Tome asiento. Estaba preparando té ¿Quiere un poco? - Ofreció atravesando una puerta que llevaba a una pequeña cocina.

Levi solo se acomodó en una silla pequeña frente a la mesa y amablemente negó -No gracias señor Ral -

Era un hogar espacioso, de dos pisos, que aun vació en ese instante, presumía pertenecer a una familia numerosa. La sala de estar y el comedor eran una misma sala, sin paredes que las separaran, pero se distinguían el uno del otro. La escalera al segundo piso, unida a la pared de su izquierda nacía en la esquina de la sala de estar, llena de sillones alrededor de un chimenea, y llegaba hasta la mitad de la habitación. Hacia la derecha se dejaba ver la puerta por la que entró el señor Ral, la cual dejaba ver una cocina desordenada y sucia que contrastaba con el resto de la pulcra y elegante casa.

-Quería preguntarle, Capitán. Mi hija, Petra, no ha vuelto a casa desde la expedición fallida al muro Maria. Creímos que era por el conflicto entre la Legión y la Policía Militar y el Rey, pero ahora que el conflicto terminó ella no ha vuelto, capitán ¿Por qué? - Preguntó el señor Ral emergiendo por la puerta de la cocina con una taza de porcelana, presumiblemente llena de té humeante.

-Es por eso que vine – Dijo él levantándose antes de dar su respuesta, dejando sonar el chillido de las piernas de la silla al deslizarse en el piso. -Debido al conflicto que usted mencionó, la Legión fue una una organización ilegal por un tiempo. Se nos complicó venir a informar lo que sucedió – Contó el capitán, regresando un poco a su característica inexpresividad.

Los ojos del Señor Ral se apagaron y los extremos de su mejillas cayeron, mostrando tristeza, como si ya supiera lo que le iba a decir y le temiera a sus palabras.

-La soldado… Petra Ral… Junto con sus compañeros… Auro Bosardt… Gunter Schulz y… el teniente Erd Gin, Lucharon valientemente… contra un titan de inteligencia humana… Todos murieron en la batalla… los titanes no nos permitieron recuperar los cuerpos – Continuó informándole, intentando mantenerse firme y profesional, pero su voz se oía quebrada y dificultosa de mantenerse. -Lo siento mucho – Expresó, deformando su rostro a uno de una muy ejemplar tristeza. Dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta y, habiendo dicho todo lo que tenia por decir, planeaba retirarse de aquel lugar, pero… antes de pasar por la puerta, algo le llamó la atención. En un mueble de poca altura, se lucia un pequeño cuadro con una pintura también pequeña dentro de él, en el que reconocía una cara. Era su compañera, Petra.

Se acercó un poco a observarlo y lo tomó en sus manos cuando lo tuvo a su alcance. Le llamo la atención que a pesar de ser un cuadro de tamaño ligero, era de una increíble calidad, Retratando a la perfección cada detalle de ella. También le llamó la atención el hecho de que ella estuviera sonriendo en la imagen. La mayoría de la gente posa para una pintura con una expresión cómoda, generalmente seria o indiferente, pero ella… se había tomado la molestia de posar con una sonrisa por horas, tal vez varios días, pues la calidad de la foto ameritaba mucho tiempo como para verse así.

Aquella pintura tan vivida logró traer de vuelta un recuerdo a su mente…

* * *

El teniente Levi se encontraba trabajando en el papeleo de la reciente expedición. El capitán Grey se habia retirado a visitar a sus familiares y le había ordenado que él se encargara del papeleo, como castigo por desobedecer sus ordenes durante la expedición.

La noche era callada, a pesar de las risas de sus compañeros, que de vez en cuando se dejaban oír a travez de la puerta de la pulcra oficina, perteneciente al capitán, en la que trabajaba el teniente Levi.

Eran cerca de las 2:30 de la mañana cuando el teniente comenzó a cabecear. La pluma que se movía con elegancia sobre el papel, lo hacia con cada vez menor velocidad, hasta que el Teniente cayó dormido, desplomándose estruendosamente sobre el escritorio sobre el que escribía.

Pasaron los minutos, que no dudaron en convertirse en media hora, hasta que, de pronto, la puerta se abrió lentamente, casi con timidez, dejando pasar a una joven soldado con dos vasos humeantes sobre una bandeja en su mano. Avanzó algo temerosamente por la oficina llamando insistente, pero débilmente al Teniente Levi, hasta que estuvo junto al escritorio, donde dejo la bandeja y se acercó al entonces joven de cabellos negros, con la intención de despertarlo.

-Teniente – le llamó suavemente, mientras palmeaba su cabeza tratando de despertarle. Lo logró, pues el teniente despertó rápidamente, dándole un ligero susto al levantar la cabeza bruscamente.

Con la visión algo nublada por su caída al sueño y algo ajeno a la situación, preguntó aun sin reconocer quien estaba junto a él - ¿Que sucede, soldado? -

-El capitán lo dejó haciendo todo el papeleo de la expedición y como no salió de la oficina supuse que aun no terminaba con él. Por eso creí que tal vez le gustaría algo de café – se explicó ella, un tanto nerviosa ante su superior, tomando uno de los vasos humeantes que reposaban en la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

El Teniente aun algo aturdido tomó el vaso, algo caliente, pero soportó el calor en sus manos, y solo sabiendo decir gracias antes, dio un largo sorbo a la bebida. Tal vez por el humo, pero su visión se aclaró tras el sorbo de café, provocando que lo primero que viera tras quitar el vaso de frente de su rostro fuese la bella sonrisa de su compañera, Petra Ral…

* * *

Era la misma sonrisa de aquella vez, de oreja a oreja, honesta y dedicada hacia los demás. Fue volver a ver esa sonrisa lo que le hizo darse cuenta de algo que hasta ahora había tratado de ignorar, que extrañaba a su amada compañera. Soltó una pequeñísima lagrima desde su ojo izquierdo y entonces recordó el lugar donde estaba. Algo avergonzado volvió a dejar el pequeño cuadro donde estaba antes de que él lo tomara y rápida y torpemente se retiró de la casa.

Ese dia… el capitán Levi se hizo una promesa imposible a si mismo…

Recordarla le afectaba de sobremanera y no podía permitirse perderse en sus recuerdos y sentimientos por su compañera fallecida, mucho menos en ese momento. Al día siguiente seria la expedición hacia el distrito Shiganshina.

Prometío olvidarla… Aun cuando su sonrisa estaba ahora grabada a fuego en su retina…


End file.
